Give Me What I'm Hurting For
by Miss Bonnie Madness
Summary: Dr. Contessa Morana is horrible with live people. She is perfectly fine with her job down in the morgue, separated from the rest of the world. When some exterior meddling comes in to play and Tess is forced out of her comfort zone, will the prestigious Dr. Leonard McCoy be by her side to help or hinder her? Slow burn McCoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It's Bonnie here, with a new story. This idea had been floating around my head for a bit, and honestly I'm not sure if I'll continue the story line or not. It depends on if you lovelies are interested. This first chapter was bugging the hell out of me though, so I had to write it. Leave C &C, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about it, and let me know if you're interested in more! **

**I obviously don't own Star Trek (le cry) but I do own this small semblance of a plot and the lovely Contessa Morana. As well as what ever other small characters might pop up that aren't quite canon.**

 **And on to the story!**

* * *

 _Hey, you, Medicine Man_  
 _You know what the broken need_  
 _Hey, you, I'll give you a dollar_  
 _To take this pain away from me_

* * *

In the medical profession, you meet a lot of eccentric people. Dr. Leonard McCoy wouldn't be the first to stand by that rule – in his years as a physician he's met quite a few characters. Jim Kirk being only one of many that came to mind right off the bat. Dr. McCoy had thought he had seen it all – until he met the lovely, ever-so-strange Dr. Morana.

It was a typical Monday at the Starfleet Academy, Science Division. About half way through the year, and all of the MD's-in-training were about to witness their first live anatomy presentation. In other words, an autopsy on a dead man. Dr. McCoy, clearly already a licensed doctor, was the Teacher's Assistant for several medical classes, Anatomy and Physiology to name one. The Academy didn't like free time too much, he had determined, even if he was already years beyond his cadet peers. To prepare for this morning's class, he had to venture down to the Academy's morgue. McCoy was honestly a little surprised to hear that they had one that belonged to the Academy. He just assumed cadavers were donated from other hospitals in the area. Regardless, he had to go get his dead body.

McCoy knew his way around the hospital well. During class hours, if he wasn't being a teacher's assistant, or in one of his Starfleet mandated classes, he was working in the hospital. He arrived on the first floor, flashed his badge at the nurse's reception area, and made his way to the elevator. Inside, he pushed a button to a floor he never had been to before – B. The basement of the hospital had two entrances – one for the general doctor's (or whoever else might have business there) and another in the back for the DOA's. Nearly all hospitals had this, as they obviously couldn't be parading around a dead body in the middle of a civilian populated hospital. Apparently it's unnerving to others.

The elevator arrived at the basement with a _ding_! It was eerily quiet in these hallways, as opposed to the other floors. McCoy still got a chill down his spine when his work took him to the basement. He ignored the disconcerting silence, and confidently made his way through the double doors that led to the morgue. The lead instructor, a Dr. Flipsen, had informed him the onsite M.E. would be there to greet him and get the paperwork sorted. Except, he didn't see anyone. At first. Out of the corner of McCoy's eyes he saw movement coming from one of the metal slabs used for autopsies. His heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned to see what it was. Laying on the slab was a young woman in a lab coat, half asleep.

"Jesus Christ!" McCoy shouted, his heart now thundering in his chest. His outburst woke the sleeping woman, who responded in equal surprise.

"Oh shit!" She shot up, her hand covering her heart. Once she saw McCoy standing there, she took in a deep breath. "Dear God, man, don't you knock? You scared me half to death!" The woman exclaimed as she hopped off of the table. McCoy looked at her bewildered.

"Me!? You were the dead body lying on a slab!" He shouted back at her. The woman waved off his response with ease, and made her way to a filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

"You must be Dr. McCoy. Here for the fresh cadaver, right? It's usually Flipsen who comes in here, you know. She must have some kinda faith in you, she never sends newbies for pickup. Last one she sent fainted." The woman was blathering on as she sifted through poorly organized folders and papers. McCoy was still trying to calm his thundering heartbeat as the not-dead woman went about her business.

"I don't blame him, if you pull that stunt with everyone." McCoy grumbled. He saw her wave him off flippantly once more.

"I'm the only M.E. on call, they had a DOA late last night. Had to come in and deal with that, decided to take a nap about an hour ago to make up for it." She checked her watch. "They're not that uncomfortable, really." Finally finding the file that she was looking for, she snatched it up and returned to Dr. McCoy.

"I'm Dr. Morana. Resident M.E., and unfortunate cadet." She stuck her hand out to shake McCoy's hand. He obliged and shook hers, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Medical Examiner?" He asked.

"Aren't you a bit old to be enlisted?" She shot back with a raised brow. A scowl marred his face. Morana gave him a sly smirk as she deemed that she had won the banter, and she beckoned him to follow her. The back wall was covered with tiny doors, freezers, for all intents and purposes. Dr. Morana referred back to her file, finding the location she was looking for, and opened the corresponding door. She slid the drawer out to reveal a fresh corpse.

"Meet Mr. Royce Meier, 49. Last night's DOA. Auto accident, no official cause of death, Flipsen asked me to hold off on the autopsy for the class, but unofficially, there was severe head trauma, internal hemorrhaging, and I believe several broken ribs. One of which punctured some internal organs." Dr. Morana brushed the hair out of the face of the man as she spoke. "Victim of a drunk driver. He had a wife and two children." Dr. Morana's face was calm, but her voice sad. Even with centuries of advancements in medicine and safety, the best doctors couldn't prevent simple stupidity. Dr. McCoy looked on with pursed lips.

"How'd he end up in your care?" He asked, trying to find something to change the subject to something less heavy.

"Donated his body to science. We were the closest institution that had the means to keep him." Dr. Morana tore her eyes from the man on her slab and walked back to her desk, fishing out more paperwork. "I'm assuming you haven't done this before so I'll give you the run down." Morana grabbed a stylus and her PADD. She highlighted several boxes and wrote in some notes in other blanks before passing it over to McCoy. "Sign the highlighted areas. It's pretty much an agreement saying you're taking over custody of the body, promising no selling body parts on the black market, blah, blah, blah." She explained scrolling through and handing McCoy the stylus. He quirked his brow, but followed her lead, signing every highlighted block he had to sign, and leaving his bio-signature on the final page. He never knew obtaining a body for medical school was such intensive work. As he placed his last signature and handed the PADD back to Dr. Morana, she accepted it with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you later then!"

"Right…" McCoy said, almost slightly confused by her parting words, but didn't spend much time thinking about it. He now had to get a dead body to class.

* * *

"This morning, we have a special guest." Dr. Flipsen announced to the Anatomy class. "Allow me to introduce Cadet Contessa Morana, or as she as known in the morgue, Dr. Morana." At the back of the room, the strange woman McCoy found lying on an autopsy table stood. She gave an awkward wave and made her way to the front of the room.

"Dr. Morana has an established career as a Medical Examiner outside of Starfleet already. For reasons still unknown to me," Dr. Flipsen gave Morana a covert grin, "She decided she wanted to leave Earth and continue her practices in the stars, like much of you. The only difference is, she's already got her degree, so listen up." With that, Dr. Flipsen gave the floor over to Morana.

"Thanks, Dr. Flipsen. Sometimes my decisions even baffle me." Morana grinned. She felt nervous as all eyes were on her. "So… uh… Show of hands, how many have you been present for an autopsy before?" She asked, raising her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flipsen and McCoy raise their hands. No one else did.

"Okay… How many of you have seen a dead body before today?" She asked another question, her hand still raised. A few more hands went up, maybe half the class. Dr. Morana lowered her hand and looked them over slowly while ringing her hands. McCoy noticed this. She was nervous. Terrified, even. Dr. Morana began giving a rather shaky spiel about what she does as a Medical Examiner, and what duties the cadets might have to perform as doctors on a starship that might not have an ME. McCoy turned to Dr. Flipsen with a raised brow.

"Where did you get this girl?" He asked the older professor. Flipsen smiled as she watched Dr. Morana attempt to convey her thoughts out loud.

"I happened to come across Tess when she was still a little pre-med student." Flipsen explained. "The girl was twenty at the time, and already on her last semester for her degree. I knew she was special then. Brilliant mind, lightyears beyond her peers at school. Her only downfall being that she was absolute shit at talking with other humans." Flipsen snorted.

"I can see that." McCoy watched as Morana's face was slowly growing redder as she tried to answer a question a student had.

"She almost failed out of med-school for it." Flipsen confided. McCoy looked to the older doctor, shocked. "I saw some potential in her, and intervened. Might have twisted her arm a bit, but it was harmless." It was in that moment that Dr. McCoy knew that Dr. Flipsen was one very devious woman. Not someone he would ever particularly want to cross.

"How did you manage that?" He inquired.

"I promised her I would get her through med-school if she agreed to join Starfleet once she got licensed. Of course, she agreed, I pulled a few strings, and here she is. Basking in the most awkward light I have ever seen." Flipsen smirked and looked to Morana fondly. She thought of the young doctor almost as the daughter she never had. "Tess has always had an affinity for dead bodies. A strange fascination, I know, and incredibly too morbid for someone her age. But she's good. She likes to help, when most people would just call it a day when the dead body shows up. It's uncomfortable, even for some of the most practiced."

"Okay, I'm really bad with Q&A, so let's just cut up a dead body, shall we?" Dr. Morana finally cut off her informational lecture and hopped right in to the hands-on activities of the class. "For those who want a closer look, feel free to come up here, proper sanitization is still required, those who want to just watch on the screens feel free to stay in your seats." Morana clicked a switch on a remote, which powered on several screens, all showing various angles of this morning's anatomy practice. Tess was gonna be in for a long day.

* * *

 **Well! That was a first chapter if I've ever written one. If I continue, the following chapters should be longer, but I wanted to cut myself off before I got too far ahead for this first one. What do you guys think? Tess a little too morbid, or do you like the direction this is going? I figured for large starships on long journeys (a la the Enterprise) would probably have some form of Medical Examiner aboard, probably with other side duties since people aren't dying on the daily. (Well, one would hope)**

 **Leave comments and love n stuff. Let me know what you hoodlums think.**

 **Much love,  
Bonnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Bonnie here with the second installment of Give Me What I'm Hurting For, a few shout outs to MissAmieB, Blindmouse1, rebootfan, and Blair Belmonte! Love you guys for reviewing, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! And thank you everyone else who has faved and followed the story, you're all great!**

* * *

 _I believe,_  
 _That this is your life and it can rule you._  
 _You believe that things are better when left unsaid._  
 _Well you're a fool 'cause you don't believe anything good can happen to the people it should._  
 _Well I believe in you,_  
 _So get over yourself._

* * *

Every semester Dr. Flipsen gets Dr. Morana to come out and parade her job around the class. Tess assumed it was some sort of penance for all the holes Flipsen had to jump through to get Morana her degree. She claims it's to 'help' Tess with her 'people skills'. Tess was pretty sure it's just a form of cruel and unusual punishment.

After a very long day over the table, with grueling questions from oblivious cadets, Tess needed a drink. At a little after six-thirty, she found herself at a bar not too far from the Academy – figuring that since it was a Monday night, there wouldn't be too many people out partying. Her hunch was right, the place was virtually empty at this hour, save for a few dedicated stragglers sitting at the bar. Tess ordered herself a whiskey and coke, before slumping in to her chair and leaning her head on the bar top.

A solid thirty minutes had passed and Tess had slammed two whiskey and cokes by this point. She was on a time crunch – needed to be tipsy enough to make sleeping easy for the night, while still getting home at a decent hour. Tess had just ordered her third round when a familiar voice piped up from behind her.

"Rough day?" It was more a statement than a question, but the sudden presence still made Tess jump. She turned to see Dr. McCoy, sporting his own glass of dark liquid.

"You have no idea." Tess groaned as she turned back to grab her drink. She turned her body to face McCoy, trying to send the invitation to stay and talk without her actually having to speak. He obliged, claiming the seat next to her.

"Every time Flipsen gets me up in front of people it's worse than the last. Almost lost a damn scalpel in a chest cavity today." Tess snorted as she threw back her drink with a large gulp. It burned going down her throat, but she wasn't one to let anyone else know that. After flagging down the barkeep for another drink, she turned her attention back to McCoy. "I guess I never properly introduced myself. Dr. Tess Morana, at your service." She stuck her hand out with a small smile. McCoy obliged and shook her hand.

"Leonard McCoy. Or Bones."

"Like ol' Sawbones! Cute." Tess snorted out a laugh, causing McCoy to shake his head. A few moments passed with comfortable silence, and when Leonard finally concluded that Tess wouldn't contribute to starting a conversation, he injected his own.

"Talked with Dr. Flipsen while you were doing the autopsy." He said, almost nonchalantly. Tess's eyes narrowed as she sipped her drink, though the twinkle behind them was light and playful.

"Really now? And what did the esteemed Dr. Flipsen have to share with you?" Tess inquired, _almost_ innocently.

"That you're a shit conversationalist." He deadpanned. No beating around the bush with this one. Tess snorted again, nearly choking on her drink as she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… She's not wrong about that one. I feel like most students get over those spotlight jitters after their first year in pre-med. Not I, said the cat." She shrugged, "Guess it doesn't matter though. Everything worked out in the end, and I don't have to talk to my patients." Tess winked and Leonard shook his head at her, letting slip the tiniest grin on his face. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol that was boosting her confidence in her social abilities, or if it was just the fact that Leonard was just easy to talk to. Tess was inclined to think it was the former – four whiskey and cokes in could loosen anyone's tongue.

Just as Tess was about to inject her own inquiries into the conversation, a stranger walked up to the pair and slung an arm around Leonard's neck.

"Bones!" The man exclaimed, slightly slurring his words. Tess furrowed her brows as she looked at the man… There was something vaguely familiar about him. "Who's your pretty new friend? Not going to introduce me?" The man winked his baby blue eyes at Tess, who was too busy being distracted by her thoughts to notice.

"Tess, this is Ji-"

"James Kirk!" Tess exclaimed, her face lighting up with recognition. The drunk man looked taken aback, not quite knowing who she was. "It was a long time ago, but I'm sure you remember. Even in your drunken state. Contessa Morana." Jim's mouth formed an 'o' as a wave of recognition washed over him.

"Tess!" He exclaimed and wrapped her in a tight, slightly drunken hug. After a good moment he stood back, his arms still resting on her shoulders. "How are you? It's been forever!" Tess smiled up at him, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Y'know. Good as I can be." She shrugged. Leonard interrupted the two as they were staring at each other.

"Not to interrupt this very warm reunion or anything," His voice went back to that of the irritated doctor's rather than the charming man that was there before Jim arrived, "but how do you two know each other?" Of course, Leonard thought he had met the one girl in Starfleet that Jim _hadn't_ slept with, and he stood corrected.

"Nothing!"

"Childhood friends!"

They answered rather quickly, voices overlapping eachothers. This earned them an inquisitive look from Bones. The silence was awkward and stiff between them, only to be interrupted by Tess's even more awkward and stiff cough to break it.

"Sooo.. Jimmy, how do you know Leonard here?" She asked trying to change the subject. Though Leonard looked just as annoyed with the spotlight turned to him anyway.

"Leonard, huh?" Jim winked to Bones beside him, and the older man groaned.

"What? That's your name isn't it?" Tess looked alarmed, as if she said something wrong. Leonard just waved her off as he ordered another drink. She pursed her lips as he ignored her. "Well that's just rude." She heard Jim's cackling coming from beside her.

"He's just like that, Tess, gotta give him time to warm up to you!" He slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, like everyone warms up to you?" She grinned as she peeled herself out of Jim's grip.

"Tess! It's been years and this is how you treat me?" His pouting earned him a grin on Tess's behalf.

"Uh huh, but I remember what a little hellion you were! I'd wager my next paycheck that you haven't changed in the slightest." Tess wagged her finger at him, still smiling.

"If you're wondering if he's still an ass pain, the answer is yes." Leonard's gruff voice finally rejoined the conversation. Tess hid her laughter behind her hand as Jim started whining to Leonard.

"Dude, not cool!" He complained. Leonard simply shrugged and sipped his drink. "Don't listen to him, Tess, he's just a grumpy old doctor." Jim informed her.

"Oh, is that it?" She laughed, sending a smile over to Leonard. "What does that make me, Jim?"

"Uh… Is this a trick question?" He raised his eyebrow. "I mean last time I checked you weren't a jaded, old medic or anything." Tess swatted his arm.

"I know it's been awhile, but Jesus man!" Tess scolded, "I'm a Medical Examiner. I told you I'd do it." She grinned proudly.

"Ew. You actually work on dead bodies for a living. Tess, you're weird. And that's a weird thing for an eight-year-old to want to be." Tess huffed and turned her attention back to her drink. Leonard raised his eyebrow at the girl, listening to their banter. At that moment a gaggle of blondes walked in to the bar. Jim didn't need much coercing to go talk to them, but at least he left with promises to catch up with Tess at another time before he went.

"So…" Leonard broke the silence between them after a few good minutes. "You wanted to be an ME since you were eight?" He shot Tess a sideways glance, the corner of his mouth turned upward in what could potentially be considered a smile. Tess snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah… My, uh, mom.. She was an ME. Always admired her work."

"Even still. A strange interest for an eight-year-old." Leonard dared to probe a little further. A small smile was still on Tess's face, but didn't quite reach her eyes.

"There were nights when she would come home, bone tired. The nights I knew she had seen some grueling things – unimaginable things to most people. When I got older I'd ask her about why she would do it, and she would sit me down and tell me 'Tess, there are some hard things in this world, but someone's gotta do it. Those of us that are strong enough to carry that burden do, so no one else has to hold that pain.'"

"You do it so someone else doesn't have to carry the burden." Leonard echoed. He could tell he hit a nerve with the subject of it all. Despite that, he still craved to learn more.

"Even with just a couple of years under my belt, I've seen things that would make your toes curl, and sick to your stomach." She wasn't gloating, just stating fact. Her eyes glazed over as she stirred her drink slowly. "If I'm strong enough to take it, why make someone else go through it? And not do as good of a job as I could? Does that make sense?"

"A little… But if you do everything for everyone else, when are you gonna have the time to focus on yourself?" The southern drawl in his voice warmed Tess's chest. She'd come across that thought a few times, but always squashed it when it got out of control.

"I already owe my life to the goodness of others. I could spend the rest of my natural lifespan and more giving back, and it wouldn't be enough." Tess gulped down the rest of her drink and stood from her barstool. "And besides, the dead ones don't pester you with questions." Tess smiled and winked at Leonard, who simply shook his head at her.

"Thanks for drinking with me Leo, it's been real. See you around the hospital some time, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you, Tess." He replied quietly as she turned her back and walked away.

What a peculiar woman. All Leonard was left with was more questions than answers, and a yearning to know more. Perhaps, when Jim sobered up, he would talk to his friend about the strange enigma that was Contessa Morana.

* * *

 **Aaaand there's chapter two! Sorry again that this chapter is short... I think it's easier for me to spit out short chapters more frequently than being bogged down by trying to make a 6 billion word chapter once every blue moon that falls on a sacrificial Tuesday. So we're gonna see how this goes! Still not 100% sure if I'm going to continue Tess's story line, still testing the waters with this plot. I only have wisps of a plot and a half baked OC. Pretty much making this shit up as I go! (wow im the worst) Sooo leave reviews, as it bribes me into using my brainhole and make some semblance of a story and stuff. yeh... Much love,**

 **Bonnie**


End file.
